Turn Me On
by Fer-chan
Summary: "-Eu finalmente descobri o maior segredo de Konoha. O Sasuke me disse hoje, que não gosta de cabelo comprido nem curto..." Chegou perto da Haruno para dividir o segredo e sussurrando confessou: "-... Ele prefere cabeça raspada."


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, tem certeza Kishimoto querido? u.u

_Romance / Humor_

**Sinopse:** "-Eu finalmente descobri o maior segredo de Konoha. O Sasuke me disse hoje, que não gosta de cabelo comprido nem curto..." Chegou perto da Haruno para dividir o segredo e sussurrando confessou: "-... Ele prefere cabeça raspada."

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas".

Narração.

_-Pensamento_

:

:

:

**Turn Me On**

_**Sexta-feira 8 Horas da noite...**_

Uchiha Sasuke não era o do tipo que subia em palcos de shows _stund up_ com uma platéia bêbada e alvoroçada torcendo para tudo dar errado ou pelo menos o comediante da vez cair e quebrar uma das pernas enquanto faz uma das suas gracinhas totalmente sem graça, mas sim, havia muitos que diriam que o moreno estava ali em carne osso e músculos bem trabalhados por todo o corpo bem feito, em cima do palco vestindo suas próprias roupas, com seu próprio cabelo preto azulado e seu próprio olhar cortante e frio de vingador charmoso bem sucedido.

"-Hump! Sim..." ficou um tempo em silencio ate continuar o disparate. "-Foram todas aquelas mulheres!". Terminou a frase com um sorrisinho minusculamente pervertido de canto que completava a face de 'sou o tal'. Essa foi à quarta resposta sem cabimento algum que o moreno dava a um diferente locutor curioso da platéia. E como se não bastasse continuou...

"-Mas, parece que não estou agradando, vocês já devem ter ouvido os rumores por ai... depois de tantas Uchiha Sasuke ainda precisa de aulas de como afogar o ganso, isso é triste..."

Foi com voz de falsete e um ponto de exclamação imaginativo gigante que o moreno terminou a frase, ou melhor, não a terminou, foi obrigado a deixá-la em reticências, já que outro moreno impetuoso havia subido sem permissão no palco e sem consideração artística alguma interrompeu a piada que nunca mais iria ser terminada.

"-Cala essa sua boca. Filho de uma Puta!"

E a exclamação real foi por conta de Uchiha Sasuke que proferiu o xingamento enquanto projetada todo o corpo com toda sua força para cima do Uchiha impostor encenado por Sai, sim quem achou que aquele em cima do palco era mesmo o Uchiha falando tantas asneiras que nem cabiam em sua boca, estava enganado. A piada do dia já havia chegado a nível profissional, estava nos palcos do bar mais movimentado de Konoha.

"-Eu já disse que..." O Uchiha dizia furioso enquanto se ocupava de estrangular Sai.

Mas quem foi que disse que pessoas em um bar querem ouvir explicações em cima de um palco?

:

:

:

_**1 dia atrás**_...

"-Você tem certeza? Têm tantos outros por ai, não é?" aquela insistência toda estava acabando com a rosada, ela descobrira que promessas feitas enquanto se está sob fortíssimo efeito de álcool são as piores que podem existir.

"-mas..." suspirou quase apavorada. "-... Mas você disse que iria me ajudar." Terminou em um tom lamentoso.

"-Eu disse, é?" A Haruno pegou as fichas dos pacientes que a atendente havia separado para a medica-nin e se dirigiu a sua sala com a ruiva colada nos seus calcanhares brindando-a com uma voz lamentosamente melosa de pedinte sofredor.

"-Foi! você não lembra Sakura-chan?" e Karin se dispôs a recitar a conversa da noite anterior. "-Eu disse: 'por favor, Sakura-chan me ajude a ter um momento de felicidade com o Sasuke-kun', e você olhou pra mim, com os olhos pesados e meio cambaleando no meio bar e disse: 'não só um momento, queridinha, 'O' momento, você vai parar no melhor parque de diversões, eu pro-me-to'. Ai você deu um soluço e caiu na mesa e dormiu, deixou sua bochecha toda amassada, lembrou agora?

Ela nunca havia imaginado que encontraria alguém que conseguisse falar mais do que ela mesma, e foi aí que se deu conta de como podia ser irritante essa situação. Não agüentava mais a vozinha fina da ruiva passando e explodindo seus tímpanos tão bem afiados.

-_agora eu já sei como o Kiba se sente com o chato do Naruto importunando ele. _Pensou revirando os olhos.

Queria acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível.

"-Karin!" disse firme olhando-a nos olhos "-Eu preciso te contar um segredo." As duas tinham os olhos fixos e arregalados uma na face da outra.

"-um segredo?" disse curiosa mordendo o lábio inferior com dureza. Ela era do tipo que venderia a mãe – se a velha não estivesse apodrecendo em um caixão– por uma boa fofoca.

"-È! E lembre-se só estou te contando isso porque não quero que você perca seu tempo, ok?" Disse pousando a mão direita no ombro da ruiva como se estivesse dizendo 'não quero que você se machuque vou protegê-la com unhas pintadas e lixadas e dentes'.

"-Sim, Sakura-chan pode me dizer tudo!" as palavras foram convictas dirigidas com firmeza para a medica-nin.

"-É que..." olhou para o teto branquíssimo da sala, e puxou ar para os pulmões a olhando novamente. "-O Sasuke, ele não é... há como vou dizer isso?... bom na cama."

"-O que?" disse em um quase berro apavorado. Arfou desesperada por ar durante alguns segundos que para a ruiva pareciam décadas. "-não pode ser, você tem certeza? quer dizer; certeza absoluta, Sakura-chan?" Perguntou duvidosa.

"-mas é claro que sim". Respondeu como se tivesse contestando uma ofensa gravíssima.

"-Mas todas dizem o contrario e..." foi interrompida.

"-Como assim 'todas'?" a Haruno perguntou em um quase berro afogado na garganta não conseguindo conter a fúria.

"-Há! Como se você não soubesse os relatos das garotas mais o Sasuke e suas camas". Terminou entre risinhos depois de revirar os olhos.

"-Relatos..." arfou por ar. "-... Do Sasuke, mais garotas cama e sexo... e sexo com outras garotas... na cama!" estava em choque não sabia mais o que dizia murmurava palavras desconexas em frases curtas com o olhar pedido.

"-Fiquei sabendo que nem sempre era na cama. Mas como você sabe que ele não é _bom_, Sakura-chan? você me disse que nunca teve nada com o Sasuke" Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha de modo dramático e exagerado. "-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan...?" chamava balançando as mãos freneticamente a frente dos olhos perdidos da rosada.

_-o que ele pensa que é o tarado da kusanaguezinha?¹. _Pensou raivosa.

A Haruno saiu do choque e a olhou endiabrada com os olhos pegando fogo. De uns dias para cá o humor da Haruno estava mais instável do que nunca. Chorava e ria e não era precisamente uma coisa separada da outra.

"-E não tive! Foi um pequeno deslize, só isso." Puxou o ar para os pulmões como se esse estivesse envenenado. "-Um erro, como o das outras garotas." disse a ultima frase cheia de raiva entre dentes. E fechou a porta em um quase soco violento depois de um tchau entre dentes.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

_**Manha de sexta feira**_

Todos -sem exceção- poderiam dizer que aquele era um lindo dia em Konoha, menos certo ninja, mas é claro, o Uchiha era uma exceção, e ele poderia comprovar que o dia mesmo com céu azul e sol brilhante não é nem um pouco apreciável e lindo quando todos olham diretamente para você com uma expressão irritante de deboche.

O que será que estaria acontecendo? Era como se todos estivessem gritando em suas fuças 'eu sei o que você fez no verão passado, eu ainda tenho o vídeo mostrando os restos de sake e sushi no banheiro'.

_-Porque estão me olhando assim? Eu tenho certeza que amarrei bem aquela sacola antes de colocá-la no lixo._

Talvez ele tivera missões demais, estaria vendo coisas? Ou talvez finalmente tivesse enlouquecido com tanta perseguição feminina, que a propósito não estava em pratica hoje, e nem ontem, não que o Uchiha sentisse falta de correr como um condenado a guilhotina, de garotas, meninas e mulheres histéricas, atrás de si, mas quando a esmola é muita o santo desconfia, não era assim o ditado? Tudo estava calma em demasia.

O Uchiha era mal acostumado e sabia disso, as garotas - por mais que ele não gostasse - o tratavam bem, até demais, sempre com cumprimentos simpáticos sorrisos grandes e bonitos rostos corados, assim tinha tudo que pedia, mas as coisas não estavam nesse caminho desde o dia de ontem, as garotas ainda riam, mas não era exatamente para ele, parecia mais que era dele.

Aqueles sorrisinhos debochados e abafados com as mãos que só as garotas têm a formula, o Uchiha sempre soube que eles não eram boa coisa e agora pode confirmar que aquilo provinha diretamente do mais profundo inferno.

"-Sasuke!" o Inuzuka parecia ter se materializado na frente do ex-vingador, pousou uma mão sobre o ombro do Uchiha soltou um suspiro de pena e se dignou a falar.

"-Eu fiquei sabendo. Nossa! Mas não se preocupe! se depender de mim, ninguém mais saberá. E você sabe; se quiser algum conselho, umas indicações, qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo. Eu sei como isso é, quer dizer não sei por que nunca aconteceu comigo". Deu um sorriso amarelo "-Mas eu quero realmente ajudar, ok?

Levantou a mão que estava pousada no ombro do Uchiha para tornar a abaixá-la simulando tapinhas de consolo que vinham acompanhados de uns leves suspiros que diziam; 'há como a vida é tirana o Deus do sexo não abençoa a todos, na sua vez ele estava comendo pudim. '

O Uchiha não sabia se mandava-o calar-se ou desembaiava a kusanagi para ela fazer o serviço. Nunca pensou que alguém pudesse falar mais que Naruto e Sakura juntos, mas sim, ele era um homem de sorte que sempre se deparava com o impossível o inimaginável, e às vezes o intragável também. Há sim, a vida era tirana e Uchiha Sasuke estava sentindo na pele, ou melhor, nos ouvidos. E certamente que nenhum Deus, nem mesmo o do sexo, iria salva-lo.

Depois de tentar absorver um décimo das palavras e frases emboladas de Kiba, o moreno chegou a uma conclusão: algo estranho estava acontecendo, afinal de contas porque ele precisaria da ajuda do Inuzuka, e ainda mais de conselhos? Porque ele apareceu do nada massageando o seu ombro como se o Uchiha estivesse em dificuldades precisando de conforto?

O hospital estava fresco, diferente da rua que estava tão quente quanto o inferno no meio do verão. O vingador agradeceu internamente quando entrou na recepção e seu corpo se deparou com o ar condicionado que banhava o local.

A recepção estava vazia, ele já havia preparado seu melhor semblante e o seu melhor tom para dizer ' eu vou falar com a Dra. Haruno e é agora. ' Mas não foi preciso, entrou sem ser visto e se quer anunciado. Andou pelos corredores, e viu duas das recepcionistas ausentes escoradas contra uma parede, uma delas chorava quase inconsolada enquanto a outra dava-lhe apoio tanto moral como físico.

Normalmente não era dado a estas coisas, mas a conversa e a situação parecia tão estranha que não resistiu e paralisou o corpo quase inconscientemente para ouvir.

"-Eu não consigo acreditar." Dizia a garota de olhos violetas lacrimejantes. "-Todas, todas diziam maravilhas dele, e agora ele não funciona mais, só porque eu acho que tava chegando minha vez ele estava vindo tanto aqui no hospital, eu não tenho sorte mesmo." Terminou enxugando as poucas lágrimas com um lenço de papel amassado.

"-Pensa bem; talvez ele sempre tenha sido ruim, você não perdeu nada. E eu sempre achei que tinha alguma coisa errada ali." A outra disse convicta como um campeão.

Quem será que era o _desafortunado estragado_? O Uchiha ficou curioso, tão estragado assim ao ponto de fazer a garota chorar, devia ser algo sério. Muito sério. Não queria estar na pele dele.

O corredor fresco e claro tinha portas pelos dois lados todas fechadas. Passara pela sala da Yamanaka, pela Sala da Hyuuga e estava quase chegando ao seu destino, quando ouviu um suspiro estagnado de susto. Dessa vez parou por vontade própria, as coisas já haviam tomado um rumo que não parecia somente coincidências as loucuras repetidas.

Parou perto do vão da porta entre aberta, era a sala da Hokage. A loira e Shizune pareciam assustadas e empolgadas com um a conversa, ou melhor, uma fofoca que partilhavam tão abertamente dentro da sala desprotegida de privacidade.

Não podia ver diretamente os rostos das duas mulheres, mas podia ver claramente em sua mente os olhos arregalados as mãos sendo levadas ao peito de forma dramática e a boca meio aberta como se fosse dizer algo estrondoso demais para ser dito.

"-Nãaaoooo" a palavra saiu exagerada correspondendo totalmente à feição mental que o Uchiha havia construído.

"-É o que estão dizendo Tsunade-sama, parece ser o novo assunto de Konoha. E tão novo coitado. Nunca imaginei isso olhando pra ele, parecia ser o contrario." A morena disse ainda sustentado a feição de susto no rosto.

"-Eu sei o que você imaginava Shizune!" disse com olhar pervertido. "-Mas quanto a ele ser novo, isso é bom, ele ainda tem tempo para aprender, se aperfeiçoar, porque deixar aquilo tudo sem utilidade chega a ser pecado."

Parece que o _ser infeliz_ citado em todas as rodas de conversas de Konoha, estava ficando cada vez mais mal falado, o Uchiha quase sentiu pena do desconhecido.

"-Mas é que todas as garotas estavam dizendo coisas... UAU. Chegavam a ser absurdos às vezes." A morena disse corada se abanando com um sorriso débil no rosto.

"-Ele pode ser um dos melhores ninjas da vila ter técnicas incríveis, mas parece que na cama as técnicas do Uchiha não estão com n-a-d-a. é melhor ir comprar barras de chocolate e sapatos ao tentar se divertir com ele."

A loira soltou uma gargalhada gostosa e chamativa ao terminar a frase maldosa de duplo sentido, talvez se ela pudesse vislumbrar o semblante atônito de choque que tomou o Uchiha ao ouvir seu nome mencionado, o riso teria sido ainda maior e mais contagiante.

Havia descoberto; o _ser infeliz_ o _desafortunado_ _estragado_ era ele Uchiha Sasuke.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Maldisse a hora em que bebeu e jurou ajudar a ruiva a ter uma oportunidade com o seu ex-namorado secreto, sim a Haruno não era mais criança, mas tinha optado por um namoro as escondidas com o ex-vingador, pensou que assim não seria tão perturbada pelo fã-clube histérico que milagrosamente ainda existia na vila. Tudo muito discreto.

Mas Konoha era um antro de fofoqueiros, não demorou muito para a rosada escutar o que não queria ouvir, relatos do desempenho do namorado na cama saindo da boca de outras mulheres, aquilo a deixou muito mais zangada que Tsunade sem sake pela manhã.

Então era assim; o Uchiha a namorava, mas continuava encontrando-se com outras? O falatório percorria Konoha. Então era assim; todas já tinham experimentado? Não, a Haruno não gostava de sobras. Nem que fossem as de Uchiha Sasuke. Optou por acabar tudo, o namoro não revelado nem se quer teve chance de ser descoberto e virar novidade nas ruas e entre os moradores famintos por noticias pessoais.

"-Sasuke? O que você está fazendo aqui?" o baque da porta do consultório se abrindo assustou a medica-nin, ou melhor, não foi necessariamente o barulho da porta e sim a figura que entrou por ela. O Uchiha não parecia muito amigável, mas quando é que ele parecera mesmo?

"-O que eu estou fazendo aqui?" a resposta em forma de pergunta saiu quase engasgada da garganta do Uchiha. A respiração pesada, e a mandíbula apertada denunciava que ele não fora ali para contar boas noticias ou para dizer como ela estava bonita e com o cabelo fabuloso.

A Haruno percebeu o quase descontrolamento do moreno e tratou de se afastar do perigo iminente, deu um sorrisinho nervoso como se não estivesse entendendo, o que na verdade não estava, e se deslocou alguns passos para trás, bateu na sua mesa e parou, por falta de espaço. Sempre soube que deveria ter colocado aquela mesa do outro lado da sala. Agora fora comprovado eu seu gosto para decoração não era nada bom.

"-Já sei. você veio ver a Karin, ficou sabendo que ela estava aqui e venho, não é?

Disse com apreensão, mas com uma ponta de raiva denunciando na voz, o ex-vigador já estava a poucos centímetros da Haruno, já estava se inclinando para traz, ele a olhava ameaçadoramente os lábios apertados em uma linha rígida enquanto encurtava o espaço entre os dois.

"-Karin?" ele abandonou a face seria por alguns segundos substituindo por traços de curiosidade. Olhou em volta se dando conta da presença da ruiva pela primeira vez na sala. A olhou por alguns segundos não entendendo a pergunta da Haruno, mas se ela pensava que iria distraí-lo com aquilo estava enganada.

"-Sakura! Nós precisamos conversar. Sobre hoje de manhã." Disse prendendo-a contra a mesa. O cenho rígido. "-E tem que ser agora."

Como assim alguém olha para Uchiha Sasuke às sete horas da manha simplesmente levanta da sua cama veste as roupas jogadas, não lhe da nem ao menos um beijo de bom dia e diz que o namoro escondido acabou o deixa sozinho levando sua camisa preferida de dormir? Não, isso não existia, Uchiha Sasuke queria explicações e as teria de um jeito ou de outro. O que tinha acontecido ao cérebro da rosada? Por acaso pifou? Ninguém deixava o Uchiha assim, ainda mais se ele não queria ser deixado.

"-Conversar? Como assim?" a ruiva perguntou curiosa aproximando-se do casal, ou melhor: do Uchiha e sua refém.

"-Sobre nada". A rosada disse se desvencilhando do agarre do moreno e andando até a porta. "-Quer dizer. É claro que veio falar com você, Karin." Disse com sarcasmo e um sorriso forçado.

"-É verdade sasuke-kun?" perguntou atravessando o caminho do Uchiha se posicionando de frente a ele ocupando o espaço vazio que o separava de Sakura. Os olhos estavam brilhantes e quase um fio de baba poderá escapar do canto dos lábios.

"-Não!" disse franzindo o cenho por não compreender o porquê de a Haruno estar falando tantas asneiras, afinal, o que ele teria para falar com Karin? Empurrou-a para o lado retirando-a do espaço entre ele e a medica-nin.

"-Não precisa arrumar desculpas Sasuke. pode falar com a Karin, à vontade!" as palavras foram irônicas. Andou desviando-se do Uchiha e bateu em algo oco, era a porta do consultório. "-Fique a vontade." Disse quase raivosa girando a maçaneta e abrindo de surpresa a porta atrás de si, saiu pelo corredor e em um movimento rápido fechou a porta desligando-se da situação recente e incomoda que estava há poucos segundos.

O moreno ficou estático olhando a porta fechada. Como alguém se atrevia a bater a porta na cara de Uchiha Sasuke? E esse alguém não era qualquer um, ele havia feito café da manhã para ela.

"-Sasuke-kun, agora que estamos sozinhos podemos conversar. Então você prefere garotas com cabelo comprido ou curto?"

Perguntou enrolando uma mexa dos cabelos vermelhos no indicador, a face corada e a respiração acelerada e pesada propositalmente, tudo aquilo irritou o vingador, ele não estava com humor para aquilo, só conseguia pensar em um jeito de arrancar explicações da rosada. E a ruiva no momento o estava impedindo.

"-Prefiro cabelo raspado."

Disse depois de soltar uma grande quantidade de ar dos pulmões, a ruiva quase não entendeu a resposta que foi dada entre dentes e em meio ao movimento em que o Uchiha abria a porta com fúria para seguir a Haruno.

Arrancaria explicações agora mesmo, ele as queria, ansiava cada segundo mais por explicações exatas; ela chega termina com ele, e depois espalha para todos que é ruim na cama? Bem, era lógico que somente ela poderia ter dito isso, foi à única que o Uchiha dividiu a cama o sofá o banheiro o chuveiro a maquina de lavar e a mesa da cozinha e aquele cantinho do armário desde que chegara a Konoha, ele tinha certeza, que fora a rosada quem começou com a fofoca, só lhe restava saber o motivo.

Aliás, porque ela estava tão zangada? Pela primeira vez ele não tinha culpa, não havia feito nada, era realmente inocente. Uchiha Sasuke e inocente não era palavras geralmente usadas juntas em uma frase e nem ao menos combinavam ao menos que tivesse a intervenção do 'não', mas ao menos dessa vez ele tinha que ter crédito, era mais inocente do que Naruto acerca de decifrar flertes direcionados a ele.

Naruto não era o homem e nem o ser humano mais coerente para se pedir conselhos, ainda mais amorosos, mas quando o desespero é demais... Bem a palavra já diz tudo _desespero_ se faz qualquer coisa para recuperar o mínimo de sanidade. Mas parecia que ninguém havia avisado ao Uchiha que sanidade não poderia ser encontrada em uma pessoa que usa roupas laranjadas todos os dias.

"-Eu sei que você está raivoso, mas a Sakura-chan é a única que pode te dar a paz que você precisa há tanto tempo." ²

Divagou pousando a mão direita sobre o peito e olhando sublime para o céu azul iluminado da tarde, a feição do loiro era cheia de paz e sossego como se estivesse encarnado algum mestre profeta ou fosse portador de todas as respostas para a paz mundial, o segredo para parar um tsunami ou pelo menos a receita de nutella.

O moreno olhava-o estarrecido com um tique no olho esquerdo e a boca semi aberta preparada pra jorrar sua resposta sobre a incoerência que acabara de ouvir.

"-Mas que porra é essa que você ta falando? Eu só perguntei se você viu a Sakura e..."

Dizia ainda em estado de choque. Com o tique no olho quando foi interrompido. O loiro pousou o dedo indicador sobre a boca do ex-vingador calando-o "- Shiiiiii..." disse, estreitou os olhos azuis e continuou o discurso.

"-Eu sei, eu sei, isso foi profundo, eu sei. Alem da compreensão de alguns..." Suspirou satisfeito consigo mesmo elevando o semblante sabichão. "-Mas um dia você será iluminado e compreenderá a beleza...O que era mesmo que você tinha me perguntado?" pousou a mão no ombro do Uchiha com feição de duvida.

"-Naruto... Quer saber? Esquece. Eu acho a Sakura sozinho.

_-Quando foi que o Naruto passou no vestibular começou faculdade e tirou diploma de psicologia e filosofia? Há é NUNCA. _E levou o semblante irritado para longe do amigo.

xXxXxXx

A rosada entrou em casa as pressas e se certificou de trancar bem a porta, depois de se sentir em plena segurança respirou relaxada. Aproveitara a escapulida do Uchiha para emendar a uma no trabalho, decidiu que tiraria o dia de folga, colocaria uma roupa confortável e dormiria o dia todo depois de um banho relaxante. Queria esquecer todas as fofocas que ouvira.

Mas nada era perfeito, ou melhor, aquilo foi demoníaco. A campanhinha tocando pareceu um terremoto na cabeça da Haruno.

_-E se for o Sasuke? Vou fingir que não tem ninguém em casa._

O silencio imperou por alguns segundos, mas não o bastante, o barulho voltou a crispar agudo. Com a cabeça e os nervos prestes a embolar-se de raiva, resolveu despachar o desgraçado impertinente de uma vez.

"-Fala!" disse alto e rápido sem ao menos ter a consideração de ver quem era. "-Karin, o que você ta fazendo aqui? Perguntou arregalando os olhos verdes.

"-Eu tenho uma surpresa, Sakura-chan." Ergueu uma sacola verde clara diante dos olhos com entusiasmo infantil. "-Adivinha o que é?

"..."

"-Ok, eu digo." E abriu a sacola revelando uma maquina para raspar a cabeça. "-Não é demais? Eu consegui emprestada do Ibiki."

"-Espera! O que você está planejando com isso?" perguntou assustada.

"-Eu finalmente descobri o maior segredo de Konoha. O Sasuke me disse hoje, que não gosta de cabelo comprido nem curto." Parou a frase olhou para os lados checando se estavam a sós mesmo e chegou perto da Haruno para dividir o segredo e sussurrando confessou: "-Ele prefere cabeça raspada." A Haruno estava estática com a boca aberta em uma careta estranha de horror.

"-Não me diga que você está planejando com essa maquina..." e foi interrompida pela ruiva que planejava deixar de ser.

"-Eu não, você vai." Disse tentando entrar na casa da Haruno e dando a sacola para ela. "Eu já raspei um pedacinho aqui" ergueu a franja mostrando o couro cabeludo totalmente liso. "-Mas não tive coragem de terminar, você sabe como é então vim pedir pra você me ajudar.

A Haruno engoliu o riso, e negou veemente a proposta, deu um jeito de livrar-se enfim da ruiva e foi para seu banho. Mas talvez mais tarde, quem sabe, por via das duvidas ela não daria uma de cabeleireira? Os tempos estão difíceis, ter duas profissões engrandece o currículo.

Água quente era tudo que a Haruno poderia querer no mundo, para tentar dissipar todas as conversas e descobertas que estavam fervilhando emboladas em sua cabeça. Aquela era uma hora de calma um momento para se desligar do mundo, mas com tanto barulho e um chakra furioso vindo do seu quarto não era possível.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e tudo que Sakura - enrolada em uma toalha de banho - pode ver foi um Sasuke arrancando tudo de suas gavetas e jogando para fora, as roupas todas espalhadas pelo chão, as peças voavam enquanto o Uchiha as arrancava do armário e as arremessava como se estivesse procurando por algo, estava esvaziando tudo.

"-Hei! O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Perguntou com os olhos arregalados em uma mistura de braveza e choque pegando uma peça de roupa que voava até ela.

"-O motivo!" o Uchiha respondeu calmo arrancando mais algumas peças do armário.

"-Que motivo, você enlouqueceu? Me devolva essas coisas".

A rosada disse indo em direção ao ex-vingador tentando inutilmente colocar as roupas de volta ao lugar de origem, juntava as peças que via pela frente e as jogava novamente no guarda roupa furiosa, enquanto o Uchiha fazia o movimento reverso.

"-O motivo de você estar louca! Talvez ele esteja por aqui quer me ajudar a procurar?" disse cínico e raivoso enquanto parava por um momento a tarefa de destruir a paz do armário alheio.

"-Louca? Olha aqui Uchiha, louco esta você que entra na casa de alguém assim e joga tudo pelo ar. Eu sabia que não devia ter te dado a chave."

"-O que aconteceu você quer saber? Você acordou e disse que tava terminando comigo, assim do nada, eu quero saber o motivo." Puxou a respiração o mais fundo que pode e depois a jogou para fora. "-E você sabe que eu não preciso da chave pra entrar". Terminou com desdém.

"-O que você fez? Você não se lembra das ..." mordeu a mandíbula demonstrando raiva, ergueu a cabeça tirou o cabelo do rosto e continuou. "-... Das... Das noites, ou dias, ou sabe se lá em que horas você costumava fazer ... Aquilo. Ou pelo que falam era todas as horas, não é?" Terminou a interrogativa entre dentes.

"-Será que dá pra você parar de falar em códigos e me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

Perguntou alterado indo em perigosamente em direção da portadora da toalha de banho branca. A garota percebendo o movimento intimidador do Uchiha agiu momentaneamente; deu alguns passos rápidos para trás pegou a primeira coisa que viu pousada no chão e atirou em direção a seu perseguidor.

Os reflexos do moreno estavam impecáveis, pegou o sapato quase todo rosa - salvo pelos pequenos detalhes pretos - e saltos altíssimo no ar antes de atingi-lo na testa. O Uchiha olhou para o objeto em uma mistura de espanto, susto e raiva como se sua expressão facial e movimentos corporais estivessem gritando 'você quer me matar?' logo depois relaxou o semblante mordeu o lábio inferior como se estivesse em velhas recordações e disse:

"-Eu gosto desse sapato!" disse com calma olhando para o sapato como se estivesse esperando pelo chá das cinco e não o próximo golpe em uma briga.

A rosada o olhou franzindo a testa. "-Seria estranho se não gostasse, foi você quem me deu!" terminou estupefata.

"-Eu sei. Quando eu o vi na vitrine eu sabia que tinha que ser seu. Era dia dos namorados" Disse calmo. "-Eu tive que brigar com um cara e pagar o dobro por ele." Parou e fitou a rosada estática que carregava algo a mais no olhar. Seria ternura?

"-Sério? Você nunca tinha me contado isso." contestou com a voz doce e calma, como se a briga jamais tivera acontecido e muito menos estivesse acontecendo, embolando os dedos da mão esquerda com os da direita como se estivesse estralando-os.

A Haruno observou o Uchiha se movimentando até ela, mas não conseguiu se mexer para afastar-se. Estava paralisada. Sentiu uma das mãos do moreno pousando em sua cintura e a trazendo mais para perto, com a mão livre enroscou os dedos nos cabelos caídos em um lado dos ombros e retirou-os dali jogando-os delicadamente para trás.

A Haruno sem reação olhou-o nos olhos esperando o inevitável; o Uchiha foi lentamente se inclinando com o olhar fixo nos lábios entre abertos da quase ex-namorada, parou a milímetros e suspirou enquanto apertava mais sua cintura, desta vez circulando-a com as duas mãos. Desviou devagar da boca da Haruno e a beijou na mandíbula, a rosada fechou os olhos e sentiu o corpo ficando sensível de mole.

-_Eu estou esquecendo alguma coisa, Isso deveria estar acontecendo?_

Em estado de anestesia sentiu os lábios molhados do Uchiha descendo para o seu pescoço, que ainda conservava gotas de água do banho interrompido, e ao mesmo tempo uma de suas mãos que continuava apertando sua cintura, mas o perigo estava na outra que ágil brincava com o nó que prendia a tolha ao corpo da medica-nin.

"-Hei!" exclamou empurrando-o espalmando as mãos no peito bem fornido do ninja. "-não pense que eu vou esquecer". Disse apontando um dedo tremulo em sua direção enquanto franzia o cenho.

"-Esquecer do que?" perguntou com uma irritação contida.

"-Da... Da..." o cenho passou franzido a pensativo.

-_O que era mesmo? Desgraçado me fez esquecer tudo com esse joguinho sujo._

"-Pare de se fazer de engraçadinho, saia daqui." Disse brava apontando a porta enquanto mirava decidida ao outro canto do quarto bem longe do rosto do Uchiha.

Ele ficou estático como uma estatua bem entalhada enfeitando o quarto da Haruno, não se mexeu um milímetro, só a olhava sem interrupção.

"-Saia, eu disse pra sair!" dizia enquanto o puxava pelo braço e o empurrava o obrigando a fazer o trajeto para fora de sua casa. A irritação consumia a rosada, estava enérgica e decidida a colocar o intruso na rua. Já havia o arrastado para perto da porta pisando por uma trilha de roupas e sapatos jogados por todos os cantos quando escutou batidas na porta.

O largou rapidamente e de tão transtornada esqueceu o que estava vestindo ou não estava, esqueceu da aparência da sua casa e principalmente quem estava a alguns passos atrás dela.

"-Sakura?" a exclamação e tom de duvida vieram do sorridente ninja desprovido – agora não tanto – de sentimentos, Sai.

"-Sai! Oi" cumprimentou-o espantada caindo em si e se dando conta da situação. O visitante recente observou a cena.

"-Eu estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?" perguntou educado.

"-Não" a rosada exclamou sorridente.

"-Sim" o Uchiha disse raivoso ao mesmo tempo. Provocando um olhar de apreensão e fúria da rosada para si.

O recém chegado deu alguns passos para dentro da casa desviando de algumas peças de roupas jogadas no chão.

"-Está tudo bem? Perguntou delicado.

"-Na medida do possível." A rosada respondeu com um sorriso quase forçado.

"-Estaria melhor se você não estivesse chegado." O Uchiha respondeu seco.

Sai simplesmente o olhou sem sabe o que dizer diante do semblante furioso do ex-vingador.

"-Sakura, eu só queria saber se está tudo certo para hoje à noite?" perguntou com um sorrisinho minúsculo nos lábios.

"-Claro que sim. Pode me pegar as 07h00 horas da noite?" perguntou devolvendo o mesmo sorriso escapando dos lábios rosados.

"-Um encontro?" o Uchiha perguntou cínico. "-Você vai levá-la para fazer o que, rabiscos em uma folha, ou algo assim?" terminou enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha e cultivava sua melhor face 'malvada sarcástica' que tinha no estoque.

"-SASUKE!" a rosada disse séria vetando-o.

O Uchiha a olhou balançou a cabeça negativamente como se estivesse exalando a frase "isso, você vai sair com isso?" depois olhou para o recém chegado abaixou-se ao chão pegando uma peça jogada, um vestido em tafetá preto com detalhes bem trabalhados em rosa tomara que caia ligeiramente justo, jogou para a rosada que o pegou no ar.

"-você fica linda com ele, é meu preferido, combina com os sapatos."

Saiu e fechou à porta atrás de si. A Haruno ficou plantada com os olhos arregalados e segurando o vestido sem saber o que dizer a Sai que por sua vez não havia entendido sequer uma misera linha da suposta conversa do suposto conturbado casal.

:

:

:

xXxXxXx

:

:

:

"-Hello, Sasuke-kun, queridinho." Disse soltando um risinho abafado e preso dando a impressão de um gruído, enquanto impedia de continuar seu curso segurando-o pelo braço.

O moreno que havia sido parado no meio da rua por uma mulher pelo menos quinze anos mais velha do que ele enrugou a testa franzindo o cenho e quase deixou escapar um tique no olho pelo susto que levou.

"-Queridinho?" perguntou ríspido.

"-Não precisa ficar assim, depois daquela noite temos intimidade o suficiente, não é mesmo." Terminou tocando os lábios com a ponta da língua e subindo uma das mãos pelo braço do vingador ate chegar ao ombro e apertá-lo ligeiramente. Deixou o Uchiha desconfortável.

"-Eu não conheço você!" disse ainda em estado de choque misturado a asco. Como se dissesse 'não me toque'.

"-Não foi isso que você disse..." soltou mais um de seus risinhos abafados e gruídos antes de finalizar a frase. "-... aquela vez!" terminou a frase, e cedeu mais um apertão no ombro bem detalhado para depois com o indicador desenhar corações imaginários no peito do Uchiha que tentava se esquivar, e desceu à rua rindo como se tivesse ouvido a piada do século.

Os olhos negros adornando uma face de confusão seguirão a mulher até desaparecer, quando o Uchiha pensou que estaria livre de mãos apertando-o e frases desconexas envolvendo sexo simulado e seu nome tropeçou em alguém, ou algo, já que estava parado feito uma parede ou um tronco de arvore sem movimento algum.

"-Shino?" a interrogativa com entonação de afirmação escorregou pelos lábios do Uchiha.

Sentia o garoto o olhando fixamente através das lentes escuras e desejou que algo quebrasse o clima sinistro de silencio que havia se apossado do momento.

"-Vejo que as coisas não estão tão más, não é? Fico feliz". Disse ainda paralisado como pedra. O silencio voltou a imperar e tudo que se ouvia era o bater das asas dos insetos inquilinos do Aburame.

"-Eram para estar piores?" o Uchiha pasmado perguntou sarcástico.

"-Pela face daquela linda mulher ela parecia muito feliz, então acho que isso é bom para você, quer dizer que nem todos os pontos ruins são verdade, nem todas as difamações, especulações talvez não infundadas ou talvez tenham algum fundamento, não sei, quem sabe?" divagou com seriedade mais para si mesmo do que em forma de apoio para o ninja.

"-..." Desta vez o Uchiha não conteve um tique no olho que dizia 'você tem problemas mentais?'

-_Por acaso hoje é o dia da filosofia?_ Perguntou-se sarcástico afinal esse não era o primeiro Aristóteles que encontrava pelo caminho, infelizmente já havia passado um loiro com síndrome de Platão.

"-Ok! Nos encontramos mais tarde no Konoha's Bar³, essa noite vai entrar para a historia." Deu um tapinha desajeitado no ombro do Uchiha socou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da jaqueta e seguiu seu caminho.

_O que tem naquele bar que vai entrar para a historia hoje, a cerveja choca ou o amendoim do balcão que todo mundo coloca a mão de xixi?_

:

:

:

xXxXxXx

:

:

**Sexta feira 8 horas da noite**

Aquele era o quadro mais esperado do show stand-up do bar mais famoso de Konoha, era ali onde o infeliz mais comentado da semana tinha seus quinze minutos de fama tendo o luxo de ser representado por um ator amador, que queria dizer qualquer morador ou visitante de Konoha que estivesse disposto a deixar alguém com a moral mais baixa que um anão de circo. Que imitaria seus gestos suas roupas e até mesmo sua feição, alguém que responderia vinte perguntas de diferentes pessoas da platéia sobre o acontecido, ou melhor, sobre a fofoca que você havia se metido para ficar tão mal falado, quer dizer, famoso, por alguns dias até um próximo enfiar o pé na jaca e você ser finalmente esquecido de todas as mentes fervilhantes de perversidades.

Sai subiu ao palco, o andar a postura o olhar e ate o modo de mexer nos cabelos foi alterado para algo com mais firmeza e personalidade, o andar antes calmo e travado ficou firme e preciso, a postura antes robotizada ficou altera, o olhar parado passou a sedutor e preciso como se dissesse que nada iria sair errado.

Quando pegou o microfone foi imediatamente salpicado de perguntas por todos os lados até que alguém em um tom grave pediu ordem e então o que começou a prevalecer foram mãos erguidas esperando para ser uma das vinte escolhidas.

Sai ajeitou o kimono preto sem mangas, uma replica perfeita ao do que o Uchiha usava, deu um leve aceno e uma piscadela para a Haruno que se encontrava sorridente sentada em uma das primeiras mesas perto do palco e se preparou para a primeira pergunta.

"-Sasuke-kun, quantas você já pegou essa semana?" uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros perguntou envergonhada com um sorriso libertino na face rosada.

"-Cinco!" respondeu seco. "-só hoje é claro, o resto da semana já perdi a conta..." terminou concentrado olhando para cima como se calculasse quanto de comida precisaria para acabar com a fome no mundo.

Uma onda de risos passou pela boca de todos do bar. Esperavam ansiosos pela próxima pergunta. A rosada sorriu forçadamente esticou os lábios carregados de raiva nos cantos, a única coisa que lhe vinha na cabeça era como não havia se dado conta que o Uchiha a vinha traindo assim há tanto tempo e tão descaradamente?

As perguntas voavam pelos escolhidos da platéia uma pior do que a outra, todas relacionadas à falta de jogo de cintura para assuntos sexuais do Uchiha e também ao redor de tantas mulheres que ele havia compartilhado a cama.

E a pergunta que não queria calar, afinal de contas se o Uchiha era merecedor de uma nota tão baixa para seu desempenho porque é que todas as garotas continuavam grudadas a sua sombra esperando sua cama vagar para se enrolarem em seus lençóis.

Konohamaru que nem idade tinha para estar ali levantou-se da mesa contente e cheio da sorte que tivera, ajeitou a hataiate que não tirava da cabeça bateu no bolso da calça para conferir se a identidade falsa ainda estava segura ali e se preparou para a pergunta já que fora o quarto escolhido.

"-Nossa eu não acredito que vou fazer uma pergunta pro Uchiha". Disse entusiasmado realmente era ingênuo ou burro o bastante para acreditar que aquele era realmente o verdadeiro Uchiha Sasuke. Não era por menos que se identificava tanto com Naruto.

"-Você pegou todas aquelas mulheres mesmo? Nossa um dia quero ser como você e..." e sua divagação foi interrompida por uma vaia e um surto de 'cala a boca' mais persistente e alto que ele já havia ouvido, resmungou com o cenho franzido algo como 'estou no meu direito de pergunta' e sentou-se raivoso na cadeira.

"-Hump! Sim..." ficou um tempo em silencio ate continuar o disparate. "-Foram todas aquelas mulheres!". Terminou a frase com um sorrisinho minusculamente pervertido de canto que completava a face de 'sou o tal'. Essa foi à quarta resposta sem cabimento algum que o moreno dava a um diferente locutor curioso da platéia. E como se não bastasse continuou...

"-Mas, parece que não estou agradando, vocês já devem ter ouvido os rumores por ai... depois de tantas Uchiha Sasuke ainda precisa de aulas de como afogar o ganso, isso é triste..."

Foi com voz de falsete e um ponto de exclamação imaginativo gigante que o moreno terminou a frase, ou melhor, não a terminou, foi obrigado a deixá-la em reticências, já que outro moreno impetuoso havia subido sem permissão no palco e sem consideração artística alguma interrompeu a piada que nunca mais iria ser terminada.

Á escassos metros dali parado a porta do bar estava o verdadeiro Uchiha ofegante de tanto correr para chegar ao bar e ver o que iria entrar para a historia. Sabia que algo não ia bem. A primeira e única coisa que viu ao parar na porta foi seu substituto usando uma roupa idêntica a sua com o mesmo cabelo, e a mesma face altera e fria os mesmos modos, só que tudo muito exageradamente cômico.

"-Cala essa sua boca. Filho de uma Puta!"

E a exclamação real foi por conta de Uchiha Sasuke que proferiu o xingamento enquanto projetava todo o corpo com toda sua força para cima do Uchiha impostor encenado por Sai. Sim quem achou que aquele em cima do palco era mesmo o Uchiha falando tantas asneiras que nem cabiam em sua boca, estava enganado. A piada do dia já havia chegado a nível profissional, estava nos palcos do bar mais movimentado de Konoha.

"-Eu já disse que isso não é verdade..." O Uchiha dizia furioso enquanto se ocupava de estrangular Sai.

"-Como não é verdade todo mundo sabe que você dorme com qualquer uma só pra aumentar a coleção". Sai proferiu as palavras esganadas enquanto levava uma grava muito bem apertada do Uchiha.

"-Eu não sei quem foi o imbecil que inventou isso, mas você é que vai pagar..." O ex-vingador dizia com raiva enquanto apertava mais o pescoço de sai enquanto ele tentava inutilmente afrouxar o golpe arfando por ar.

"-e ainda por cima você não presta pra nada, todas dizem que você é horrível na cama que parece uma galinha estrangulada e morta com o pescoço mole"

Ambos os ninjas estavam isolados com as mentes diluídas no seu próprio mundo de luta, que não perceberam a platéia que ali estava assistindo a tudo de camarote, alguns já ate apostavam e bem alto, cada um tinha um palpite, alguns diziam q o Uchiha estava tão irado que ganharia pelo ódio. Outros diziam que Sai daria a volta por cima e seria vencedor.

E ambos continuavam trocando alfinetadas e golpes sem se dar conta dos espectadores ávidos.

"-Você que é um perdedor acha que eu não vejo como você olha pra Sakura, querendo levar ela pra cama e esperando o que nunca vai ter? E se você quer tanto saber como é meu desempenho na cama pergunta pra Sakura, ela já sabe tudo em detalhes já que foi a única que eu levei pra cama em Konoha".

"-SASUKE".

A pronuncia alta do nome do shinobi que escorregou dos lábios da rosada em um tom envergonhado de surpresa e apreensão foi o que os tirou do mundo solitário e sem espectadores que o Uchiha e Sai haviam entrado juntos. Mas que também deixou toda a platéia calada e com a atenção pregada na rosada.

O Uchiha a olhou paralisado. Afrouxou a gravata que cedia a Sai, seu eu impostor, deixando-o cair no chão com o semblante idêntico ao seu, perplexo.

O Uchiha sabia que havia diversas pessoas ao redor da Haruno, mas o único ponto que conseguia mirar era seu rosto desajeitado pelo espetáculo recente, ofegante tomou a mesma atitude de Sai e ficou momentaneamente calado. Coisa que os espectadores definitivamente não faziam. Ouviam-se murmúrios de todos os lados do bar, risos, gritinhos, comentários maldosos, mas todos em um volume baixíssimo, como cochichos.

A medica-nin resolveu se pronunciar e quebrar o pseudo silencio que havia se formado.

"-Sasuke! o que você acha que esta fazendo?" Disse com os olhos preparados para encher-se de lagrimas e a respiração raivosa.

"-Hump..." o moreno preparava para pronunciar-se quando foi interrompido por uma garota irritadíssima que levantara-se furiosa de sua cadeira permanecendo em pé com uma postura rígida e lábios apertados.

"-Espera". Exclamou alto. "-Como assim só dormiu com ela? E aquela noite com nós dois juntos foi o que, por acaso eu sou ela, hã?" preferiu sínica com ar revoltoso depois de apontar para seu próprio corpo.

"-Eu nunca vi você sua maluca." O ex-vingador respondeu com o maxilar trincado depois de soltar uma baforada de ar com fúria. Odiava se passar por mentiroso.

"-Mas é claro que não vamos acreditar nessa historinha, não é?" A Yamanaka levantou-se da cadeira combinando a frase com um tom de brincadeira. "-Até porque o Sasuke está comigo, ele não precisa de... disso". Terminou a frase passando as mãos pelos cabelos presos no alto da nuca em tom de desdém enquanto olhava para a outra garota ainda em pé que esperava explicações do Uchiha.

O alvoroço aumentou e os cochichos tomaram uma proporção mais alta.

"-A Ino-porca. Como você pode fazer isso comigo, Sasuke?" a rosada perguntou quase não conseguindo mais prender o choro estava exaltada. Algumas lágrimas escapavam dos olhos.

O moreno desceu do palco deu alguns passos ate chegar à mesa da Haruno que já estava de pé sem saber se ficava ou saia daquele lugar que se tornara sufocante.

"- Sakura, eu nunca vi essa garota, eu nunca encostei na Ino". O vingador disse com convicção segurando a rosada pelos braços e procurando o olhar que ela insistia em desviar.

"-Como assim, 'nunca encostei na Ino'?" a Yamanaka disse em tom de falsete tentando aproximar-se do tom do Uchiha. "-E todo aquele papo de 'você me deixa selvagem como um lobo prestes a atacar'? perguntou com os olhos arregalados como se estivesse sendo passada para trás e não permitiria isso sobre circunstancia alguma.

O Uchiha só continuou com o olhar convictamente inocente preso na face da Haruno a respiração descoordenada o cenho franzido tremia. O Uchiha estava nervoso como ninguém teve a liberdade de presenciar. Nervoso do tipo que perderia tudo.

"-Na verdade..." o Inuzuka havia levantado-se da cadeira com lentidão passou a mão pelo rosto e tornou a falar muito apreensivo. "-... O Sasuke não tem nada a ver com isso. Ino, aquela noite, era eu." Disse apertando os olhos como se esperasse um golpe.

"-Como você?" perguntou apavorada. "-Por kami. Era um henge no jutso, eu não acredito que cai num truque tão comum e ridículo, isso não é possível."

Depois de refletir sobre a noite tão mágica que havia tido com o falso Uchiha e constatar que realmente ele exalava um cheiro estranho de cachorro e falava sem parar, não isso não era do feitio do Uchiha, repetia a ultima frase para si mesma enquanto sentava desolada e desajeitada na mesa. Fora enganada e isso não tinha volta atrás.

E logo após a loira enganada ter sentado outras mulheres copiaram seu desempenho levantando-se e contestando o Uchiha que neste caso era realmente inocente. Mas homens seguiram o exemplo do Inuzuka revelando que haviam usado a aparência do vingador para fins sexualmente lucrativos. Talvez aquela fosse à única oportunidade de revelarem a verdade e saírem quase ilesos sem muitas fraturas ou pelo menos sem as expostas.

As desculpas eram variadas, mas sempre pairavam sobre um mesmo contexto, como era muito mais fácil levar mulheres para cama sendo Uchiha Sasuke, 'sendo o Sasuke foi mais fácil e deixou de ser problemático" ouvia-se Shikamaru tentando explicar-se para uma Sabaku furiosa que estava prestes a arrancar-lhe os cabelos deixando-o careca muito antes do tempo. 'é impressionante como você nem precisa falar direto, você sorri de lado e as garotas já pulam no seu colo' dizia outro discutindo com um amigo sobre as vantagem de ser um falso Uchiha Sasuke. 'se ele não aproveita, eu tive que fazer por ele, oras.' Dizia outro cínico.

"-Então era por isso que eu sempre pedia pra você ativar o sharingan e você sempre dava uma desculpa" à morena de coques dizia encolerizada para o Hyuuga.

"-... Não serve byakugan?" perguntou antes de se defender de um tapa.

Quem não havia tido vantagem alguma era o dono verdadeiro da aparência tão cobiçada e copiada, na verdade só havia lhe trazido problemas, quase afastou para sempre sua ultima chance de ter uma vida normal.

"-Isso é verdade?" a Haruno perguntou ao companheiro de equipe depois de estarem alheios a todos os bafafás que estavam tiritando ao redor dos dois.

"-Acho que sim, as garotas parecem bem irritadas." O moreno respondeu olhando a Haruno com as mãos nos bolsos.

"-Não estou falando sobre serem enganadas". Disse olhando para baixo, deu uma pausa mordeu o lábio inferior olhou nos olhos do Uchiha e continuou. "-É verdade... sobre eu ser a única?"

"-Hai! Não era minha intenção gritar pra todo mundo, mas..." deu um minúsculo sorriso. "-... Pelo menos serviu para você descobrir a verdade. Eu acho que você me deve desculpas." Terminou colocando uma máscara seria.

"-Desculpas?" a rosada sabia que por um lado teria que pedi-las, afinal acusou-o injustamente, mas a culpa não era dela era toda do Uchiha e seu magnetismo para encrencas sexuais.

"-Você me bateu, tentou me matar com o presente de dia dos namorados que eu te dei, terminou comigo sem me dizer o porquê, saiu com... aquilo." Terminou se referindo a Sai. Ainda continuava serio enquanto a Haruno não sabia como reagir, talvez desculpas fosse mesmo o apropriado.

"-Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun. Eu estava confusa ouvi tantos boatos sobre você e toda a população feminina de Konoha que eu fiquei totalmente fora de mim. Posso fazer algo para compensar?" perguntou passando os braços pela cintura do Uchiha e levando seu corpo mais para perto do dele na tentativa de ouvir um 'sim'.

"-Talvez falar para todo mundo que estamos juntos, isso pode ser um começo. Mas não sei se é o bastante." Disse retribuindo o abraço e deixando a face seria para trás.

"-Tudo bem, eu deixo você escolher o nome do nosso primeiro filho." Disse sorrindo passando os braços pelo pescoço do namorado.

"-Não pense que eu vou esquecer isso." Disse sério.

"-Então é melhor se apressar, porque você só tem sete meses." Disse e largou o moreno estático no meio de todas as pessoas que ainda se acumulavam em volta discutindo e alguns gritando por justiça.

O Uchiha paralisado não sabia o que pensar só conseguia fixar os olhos no cabelo rosado da Haruno se deslocando para fora do bar.

"-Espera Sakura! Nós vamos ter um filho?" gritou confuso para a rosada atraindo a atenção de todos que instantaneamente pararam o que faziam para observarem curiosos o Uchiha com cara de espanto. "-Nós vamos ter um filho."

Murmurou para si mesmo e sorriu bobo depois encheu o peito de ar soltou devagar e seguiu o mais rápido possível de encontro a Haruno que estava na saída do bar com um sorriso matreiro no rosto feliz.

Parece que finalmente a piada do dia iria ser substituída por outra fofoca. O Uchiha finalmente ficaria livre do titulo de imprestável na cama. Parece que agora todos iriam comentar sobre filhos antes do casamento, namoros escondidos e a cor dos cabelos do futuro herdeiro do clã Uchiha. E é claro o novo corte de cabelo de Karin, supostamente era o preferido do Uchiha, pelo menos era o que ela estava espalhando. Só não entendia porque o moreno ainda não havia caído aos seus pés. Isso era uma incógnita.

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

:

:

:

Tarado da kusanaguesinha¹ = _bem, isso foi inspirado no tarado da machadinha de Harry Potter, quem teve essa idéia absurda foi a Yuko Kiriu. Kkkkk_

Fala do Naruto ² = _essa fala estrondosa quem disse foi a Kurai-kiryu nós estávamos falando algo sobre supernatural a cerca do Dean e ela me veio com essa coisa filosófica de bar, foi tão hilário que tive q colocar aqui kkk._

Konoha's Bar ³ = _ eu peguei emprestado esse nome da fic da Milla-Chan 'Konoha's Bar' aproveitem e vão lá ler. Obrigado por permitir Milla._

:

:

:

_Fic non-sense pra caramba. Tive essa idéia não sei da onde, na verdade acho que só queria um jeito de zuar a Karin mesmo kkkk foi um momento de maldade relevem u.u._

_Espero que gostem da fic, e desculpas a todos e lêem Between Hidden Secrets, a fic ta parada, eu não tive tempo de escrevê-la nos últimos meses então optei por deixá-la lá ao escrever qualquer coisa. Mas não a abandonei ok?_

_Obrigada a todos que lêem minhas fic's e sempre comentam com carinho. Isso ajuda muito a inspiração._

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


End file.
